


April Showers

by thepilot



Series: High School AU's [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian had been late to school every day that week.(I hesistate to rate this Teen, because it's more General Audience, but there's a quick joke at the end.)





	April Showers

Cassian had been late every single day for school since his car had broken down.

Monday, after missing the bus, he’d ended up walking the two miles to school.

Tuesday he got up early to walk to school, only to end up realizing about the mile point he'd forgotten his book bag.

Wednesday, he opted for the bus again, only to miss it, toast hanging from his mouth as he flailed his arms after it, bag smacking him every step. He walked again.

Thursday, he got his abuela to take him. And they would've been on time if he hadn't told her the wrong time to pick him up.

So Friday, as Cassian stood in the pouring rain waiting for the bus, he was just absolutely certain he'd do something to end up missing it again.

He checked his watch. 7:30. No, he should be early. A few more moments passed and he pulled out his phone quick to check the time, not wanting to damage it with the rain. 7:32.

Cassian heaved a heavy sigh as he waited another 5 minutes. Alright, the bus itself had to be late today. It was always prompt. More minutes ticked by, and if Cassian’s school books weren't soggier than his hair, he'd be shocked.

Around 7:45, Cassian heard the unmistakeable noise of Bodhi Rook’s junker coming up the street. He turned, and sure enough, the old Chevey was chugging up the street. The guy was cuter than anyone, but his car had turned into something of a joke. But for how beat up and loud it was, Cassian had never seen it broken down. Unlike his car. Bodhi seemed to take it in stride, or ignore everyone. Just like Cassian. Focused on one thing and nothing else.

The car slowed by Cassian, and he saw Bodhi wave and stopped by Cassian, rolling down his window.

“Oi! You know today is the start of spring break, right?” he called through the rain.

Cassian threw his head back in the rain and let out an audible groan.

“I remember now!” he called back.

Bodhi put the car in park and hopped out, an umbrella popping open as he slammed his door shut. He held it over Cassian, who suddenly felt his knees go weak.

“I was just on my way to breakfast. I’m up early most days anyway. Want to come? You look like you could at least use a coffee?”

Cassian couldn't seem to find his tongue, and settled on nodding to help get his body used to the sensation of talking again.

“Yeah...yeah I'd love to. You don't have any spare towels I could dry off with, too, do you?”

Bodhi ushered Cassian to his car, walking with him to the passenger side as he opened the door up. Bodhi sprinted to the other side, depositing his umbrella in the back seat.

“I'll take you back to your house, and you can change. I don't mind waiting,” Bodhi said cheerfully.

If Cassian hadn't already felt like mush, he'd have surely melted right then.

“That would be great. Thanks...thank you,” Cassian stammered.

Bodhi smiled that smile of his, the one Cassian always got when they locked eyes in the hallway. They pulled away, the giant car chugging along to Cassian’s house.

“No problem.”

As Bodhi pulled in the driveway, Cassian all but leaped as the car was still moving, anxious to be out of his wet clothes. He returned, also glad to be rid of his backpack, carrying towels instead. He threw one on the leather seat as he hoped in, another towel wrapped around his mop of brown hair.

“All set?” Bodhi asked, looking over at Cassian.

“Now I am,” he replied, rubbing the towel over his head.

Bodhi smiled, patting the dash of the car before pulling out of the drive.

“I noticed you didn't have your car this week,” he started, his eyes diligently checking his mirrors as Cassian knew he should be doing when he was driving, too. “You should have let me take a look at it. You know I fixed this whole junker up myself? I got it for only a couple hundred bucks, and I've slowly gotten her back to top shape. Once she's in perfect shape, I'm going to detail her.” Bodhi stopped, darting a glance over at Cassian. “I'm sorry, I love talking about her, I sometimes forget other people aren't into cars.”

Cassian shook his head and smiled. “I am. I mean, I am now. And you. Interested, I mean.”

Conveniently, they were at a stop light. Bodhi turned and smiled at Cassian. “I'm...me too. If you couldn't tell. So I'm glad you thought we had school today.”

They shared a lingering look, broken apart by the sound of a horn honking: the light had turned green.

Bodhi squeaked and Cassian chuckled.

“Sorry. I'm a great driver, I swear!”

“You’re fine,” Cassian reassured him. There was a joke in there about driving stick Cassian had to stop himself from making, but this was only their first date. And this was the best start to the spring break (Cassian had completely forgotten) ever. 


End file.
